


Brothers Burdens

by Illuminiuist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Love, Cute Uchiha Sasuke, Gen, Graphic Description, Just Add Ninjas, Kid Uchiha Sasuke, Not Really Character Death, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Itachi Needs a Hug, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminiuist/pseuds/Illuminiuist
Summary: Plunge into deep of lung and air. Like bile, like throat. Hoist up to dive, plunge deep.Blood rises in my throat. I reach out. My hand covers the silky liquid. Yet it drips onto the floor not to be, shouldn’t be stained. Inhale, exhale. Inhale to choke on the bile.Exhale to let the red wax dry.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	Brothers Burdens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
> Do not copy the contents of this work in any form without permission. Plagiarism is a crime.  
> Go to the end of the chapter to see notes. One-shot: Brothers burdens

Itachi. . . you truly are a kind boy. 

“I hate you.”

Reaching out, falling forward. I reach out my hand. He cringes. What does he think I’ll do? My fingers prod him on his forehead lightly. “Forgive me, Sasuke. There won’t be a next time.” As my fingers tail down, so does the merlot colored blood that caresses his neck leaving a trail of the faded red.

The look of anguish, fear, and sorrow breaches my baby brother’s face as my head hits the stone wall with a sickening crack.  
There won’t be a next time.

There won’t be a next time. The world around is like static, for there should be no world. No world of mine. No brother, no mother of mine. The no world of mine coated in cross and nit in blue hazy, red, not mine. 

Spiked sharper. But blurred on a pedestal next to the clan gift of plasma. Don’t forgive me. I want there to be a next time. Deep of lung, deep of air. Hazy, hazy, hazy. Plunge deep into the water. Water in this world of mine. Water of silk. Water of soft rubber. The water of mother, water of father.

Plunge deep, plunge to cement of cobalt. Give a gift, a gift of sight to see your merlot. A gift to see you fall. Begin, fall first. Plunge deep and drown in our gift. The world is not like static. But clear. Clear in this no world of mine. Shall I stay? I wander in this world I want to be mine. Stumbling on the painted floor. Was painted. Of the same merlot that is. 

Have you seen the stained matt? 

I accept disgrace in the place of honor and hate in the place of love. For I shall die a smile upon my face. To test my abilities. What are the limits within? The limit is you.  
Plunge deep into deep of lung and air. Like bile, like throat. Hoist up to dive, plunge deep. Blood rises in my throat. I reach out. My hand covers the silky liquid. Yet it drips onto the floor not to be, shouldn’t be stained. Inhale, exhale. Inhale to choke on the bile. Exhale to let the red wax dry. 

I clean. Clean with hand washed sheets of no brother, no mother of mine. Each step like running of a mountain, so young. Plunge deep. “Goodmorning, Mother.” No mother of mine. My mother, mother of mine. 

The silk from his hands that he cannot wash off. His mother. That is her.  
I was right. This time the no brother of mine is the brother of mine. “Goodmorning, Nii-san!” You play the no brother of mine well. But your step, your eyes, your smile lies.  
“Goodmorning ototo,” I will love you always. “Are you feeling well?” No mother of mine, no father of mine, how is he feeling? Play no brother; brother of mine. Be as you are, for there is a next time.

The curse of the clan, plunge deep. Deep in rage is what you were; are. Can’t you see, foolish little brother? The way no mother of yours, no father of yours, their eyes; the way they scrutinize  
you?

Forgive me. Be discreet. Control them with intimation. Will you witness for the second time, the onslaught of our clan. Oh, thee foolish little brother of mine. Do you miss the one who can replace me? The one to chase you, to love you? The one not plunging in that cement cobalt. “Ototo?” Your eyes are glazed, you tremble. Tremble with what?

“Yes, Nii-san?”

“Itachi will be walking and picking you up at the academy today.” Exclaims Mikoto clasping her hands together. 

“Really?!” Brother of mine. How foolish of you. Deep tones bubble in my throat, silk bubbles all the same. I chuckle. 

No brother of mine, I see both. Brother of mine. Reaching closer to you, you cringe. What do you think I’ll do? 

There will be a next time.

(Mikoto)  
Oh, thee sons of mine, did you think I would not notice? Had you wanted me to know, for the crimson stains on the sheets washed by my hands, silk as always. Oh, son of mine, one of mask, one of grace. What happened to what your eyes said yesterday?

When did a little boy such as you, oh my son. What has been done to you?

The floor of your space is painted in red. You were never hearty, but what happened, what did those eyes of yours see, darling son. 

Why did you struggle so to awaken this morning. Why do look at your bother that way? What happened to your eyes, oh, thee son of mine?

(Shisui)  
Ruthless. I never considered you to be. I watch as you caress his lungs still as you crush them, the bits of the organ rising in bloody chunks between your knuckles. His body is held on by a clutter of dead skin and bodily fluids. You had done it slowly; stripped him of a patch of his skin as you peeled it from him. 

You dismembered his arm taking the skin from his leg as you toss the thing to the side making a disgusting sound. The bare red muscle slick with a thick coat of slime like blood as it pools to the dead skin of string and bubbles. 

You are 12. And this is disgusting. A small trail of bile and saliva drips from my chin to the dry brown grass that was not caused by the seasoning. Why are you doing this? Why do you watch me as if I am already dead. Why do your smiles look so pained, like you know something I don’t. I asked you why. You said forgive me. Forgive, that I connot do without the cause for forgiveness. I try anyway. 

Never before had I been so repulsed. I think you don’t want me to forgive you. When did you grow up? I know you have. What did you see? You are strong. Stronger than ever, yet I have never seen you so weak; that look in your eyes.

You have always been ill. It is worsening. I wonder how much longer you will have. Then I wonder what will happen to me. What would my life be like without you?

(Kakashi)  
You talk to the stone to? You trace the names of ones you have. What is that. Why do my dogs claim you to be sick. I know you are. How has it worsened? When you think I’m not looking, you rhea out with your right hand; the one you use to trce the names.

Who are you reaching for? Why do you stare at there names, the names I know. You show nothing, no sign to show. How do you know I am here, watching you reach out? I am here. What are you doing? Tell me to leave, tell me to show myself. No, you make no such demands. 

So I watch. But I know you watch too. 

I have felt this before. The feeling of your neck. I made you re-live that day. I can never forgive, reach out to blue of stitch, I would try, in this no world of mine. But you can never know. 

Have you seen the stained matt?

Would you love me, as I love, if I was no brother of yours? 

Forgive me, Sasuke. There won’t be a next time.

Your eyes are wide. Wide of feel, wide of deep. Plunge deep. I would die no other way, than to at your feet, brother of mine. “I will love you always.”  
Itachi. . . you truly are a kind boy. 

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed. This is a one-shot in mostly Itachi’s perspective, as it’s from a different story that will be coming soon. Itachi is one of my favorite characters, and he deserves more.


End file.
